Kuroko Trollsuya
by a-devious-engineer
Summary: The generation of miracles just like normal teenagers have the urge to do mischief. That includes Kuroko Tetsuya who maybe the master of all the trolls. First one: Phantom 6th Bully [Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing cover photo.] No pairing, just lots of trolling
1. The Phantom 6th Bully

**A/n: I don't even know why I created this**

**Warning: I guess it is an OOC Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kuroko, you will never know about him because I will never share him to anyone.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is an epitome of mystery. His eyes are comparable to a gem making an illusion as a bottomless pit. It depicts nothing about what he is thinking and draws everyone like a flame to a moth.

He is the only person to do an impossible feat of being recognized by the generation of miracles, earning him a place with them along with the title as the phantom 6th man of the generation of miracles.

However, unknown to everyone, each generation of miracles has a secret nickname for him. He is also known as the phantom 6th bully of the generation of miracles and they affectionately called him _Kuroko Trollsuya_ when he was not around. There are certain rules concerning him that ALL the generation of miracles has to learn the hard way. Yes, all, including their sadist red head captain.

* * *

**Rule #1. Never get touchy-touchy to him without his permission - Kise**

Kise Ryota likes to envelop everyone with his literally breathtaking hugs. Kuroko who is the cutest and smallest of them all will obviously the number one priority of his _friendly _actions. However Kise wondered if the number of uniforms he had to replace and rumors he had to deny will be worth every hug to the phantom. Why? Because every hug he made Kuroko learn to hug back while patting his back. He was happy to know that Kuroko finally feels the same way too but of course he will not be aware of the notes the phantom stick on his back concerning his sexual preference or notes 'Kick Me' and 'I love Justine Bieber' until he notices people laughing while he is walking. Sometimes Kuroko gets creative with the stain and he wonders what kind of chemicals he had wipe in his back.

**Rule #2 . Never get touchy-touchy to him even with his permission - Aomine**

Kuroko and Aomine get along together. They share the same passion for trolling other people but since he was the light, he is the only one that gets credit to their troll and of course he is the only one that gets scolded. Nevertheless, Aomine could never escape the creativeness of his partner in crime. After their training, they got a chance to talk seriously about their life and basketball. The two felt a different connection after that talk. Aomine, who is slightly at front of Kuroko felt that he was raising his hand. He knew Kuroko like to bump their fist every time they win a game and right now they felt like they are winning. Turning his back but still walking without looking at his path, he raised his hand and clenched his fist. He bumps his fist to Kuroko hard to show him his determination. What happens after the fist bump and him turning back to the front is a perfect picture of an everlasting bond between him and a pole. He shrieked from the pain of bumping in the pole and he left a permanent mark on it.

He swear he saw Kuroko laughing from the corner of his eyes and he kept wondering if he was an idiot for not noticing the pole or Kuroko's evilness distracted him.

**Rule #3. Never borrow anything from him, especially if he meant it to be borrowed – Midorima**

Midorima Shintarou concluded that he and Kuroko are not and will never be compatible after the pen incident in their class. He borrowed a pen from him for their exam because his pencil case mysteriously disappears that day. When all of them are trying to concentrate with their papers, the exam was interrupted of a very high, not so manly shriek which Midorima would deny later as not unmanly at all and would constantly explain the nature of developing voices of teenage boys. The borrowed pen turned out to release electrical shock when pressed. However his pencil case is still missing so he has to endure the shock every time he press the pen. He could only curse the phantom from the back of his mind. He still wonders if the missing pencil case is really coincidental along with Kuroko bringing such pen in school.

However fate has other plans for him when their teacher asked him to stay because of the disturbance he made in their test. After the sermon, he got the detention slip and made the teacher sign it. Forgetting all about the surprise attack of the pen, he let her use it. Needless to say, he got twice detention that day.

**Rule #4. Never steal anything from him, especially if he meant it to be stolen – Murasakibara**

Kuroko despite being unpopular one day attend practice with a bar of chocolates. When Murasakibara asked for some, he politely declines him and said that it is the rarest chocolate and the only one in whole Japan. He refused to share some but Murasakibara being curious about his words snatched the chocolate in his hands. For two weeks, Murasakibara could not go to school because of stomach cramps caused by the rarest and only one chocolate made by Momoi.

**Rule#5. Never show him your weakness, you will never know when he will use it against you – Kagami**

Kagami hates dog. Kuroko loves dog. So they compromise and got a dog. For Kagami's sake Kuroko made sure he will love the Alaskan malamute named after him or much known as Nigou. Seirin will never understand why nigou would love to chase Kagami when they are doing their rounds in the gym. Or why would he choose the perfect time to sniff his shoes him when he was drinking. Nigou would also wake Kagami when he falls asleep, causing him to panic and fall unconscious and then niguo will have to wake him again. Process will repeat until nigou is called by Kuroko. One thing they only know for sure, the only one nigou follows is his master.

**Rule #6. Never show him your strength, you will never know when he will use it against you – Akashi**

Akashi's emperor's eyes awakened at the end of their second year. It is used to determine the proper attacks and tactics to make Teiko team win every battle they face. The problem lies is the field of vision incorporated with the emperor's eyes which Kuroko took interest to.

Akashi's vision is so wide, he could see every angle of the court. One day Kuroko decided to test the extent of that angle. Momoi who is wearing a skirt unsuspecting to the hidden agenda of Kuroko cheer him from the sideline. Kuroko use the force of his pass to slightly lift the skirt of the pink haired girl making sure that it is in Akashi's field of vision. When there is no change in Akashi's expression, he tried to pass harder and use the spectator's skirt one by one. He took notice when he saw frowns forming from the absolute Akashi and even the broken tune when he whistle. He was only satisfied when Akashi voiced out that he needed to stop. The other people at the gym did not understand what irked the captain but felt his wrath during the hellish training. At the end of the day, the only smirking one is Kuroko.

**Rule #7. He is well aware of his adorable cuteness and he had the very intention to use it for world domination - everyone**

In contrast to what everybody believes, Kuroko Tetsuya is well aware of his cuteness. Even the generation of miracles could never lay a hand on him nor troll him back. In effect, his trollness dominates them all. He is even planning to expand his territory in a mega scale in the near future.

However, during their second year, Aomine's trollness suddenly bloom to a different level. He could now troll more people even without the help of his shadow. After Aomine, other generation of miracles also level up their trollness leaving the shadow on its own. Now what they need to do is to return the favor given to them by their phantom. They planned everything out and were sure to succeed this time. Or will they?

* * *

Next Rule. Never troll him back - generation of miracles

* * *

**I don't even know why I post this. Should I continue?**

_\- 10.16.2014 - added the last rule._


	2. What Makes a Troll

**Warning: Not intended to be taken seriously. This is completely nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kuroko no Basuke the story will goes something like this...**

* * *

It was raining hard that day. A tanned blue haired teen is in front of a teal head, pale teen. The tanned teen's eyes are cold and void of life. It is the day when Kuroko heard the most painful words in his life.

_"I don't even remember your trolls anymore"_

* * *

Let us go back to the beginning when everything seems to be normal for the teal head boy.

In 5th grade, Kuroko saw the magnificence of trolling on TV, got interested in it and started playing a few tricks here and there. His lack of presence is a natural gift in his choice of profession yet he felt he lack something very important. But of course _victims_.

He looked and looked but was not satisfied in his own household because his parents are always away and his grandmother is too old to be trolled so he befriended a neighborhood boy, Shigehiro Ogiwara, whom became his very first victim.

In the process, Ogiwara learned to respect Kuroko's trolls and the same way Kuroko learned to respect Ogiwara's trolls. They teach each other and learn together. They spend their time mastering the art of trolling. They earn different nickname like 'I-will-get-you-for-this', 'Stupid-Kids', 'No', 'Why', 'I-hate-you' and some more from the neighborhood which they print in a medal and award themselves at the end of each day. The duo have to split-up but they promised that they would meet again in Junior High.

The first day of Junior High, in April the first, the day when trolling is at its peak, Kuroko is walking through the crowd, with few people noticing him as usual. There are many clubs he tried to observed, calculating the chances of continuing their unfinished legacy.

Then he saw the basketball club and an unknown force attract him to the go to the gym. Call it the trolling instinct, Kuroko is quite surprised to see so many people trying out for the said club and he learn that Teikō's basketball team is that famous. He sparkles from the amount of potential victims he could lay his eyes into.

Coach Sanada explains the club's system, composing of the first to third strings. Four first years are immediately called to be included in the first string earning surprise from all of them. Kuroko eyed again the potential target and aims to be be in the first string as well. He needed to play in games and take his trolling to a whole new level. Unfortunately he is grouped into the third string because of his weak overall abilities. No one says Kuroko is weak and got away unscathed so the target of his first trolling is none other than the coach. Needless to say the coach never stays the gym for long time after that. He always immediately leave the gym and ask the captain to take over.

Kuroko kept training hard on the club and even stayed late after practices so he could plan all his trolls well. It taken him only a few days to start a rumor of ghost in the said gym. That's when they first met. Dark blue orbs against light blue ones.

Aomine and Kuroko instantly clicked. The chemistry is unquestionably and irritatingly blended perfectly. The urge to do mischief run in the core of their bloods. However of all his hardwork, Kuroko remains to be unnoticed so he decided to quit the club. He thought he could do his mischief somewhere. When he talk to Aomine about it, he immediately convince him to stay saying that he admire his unwavering will to troll. He always put his heart and soul in every mischief they do something that he would never see on other people.

Akashi on the other hand, felt their team is lacking something so when he saw Kuroko trolling the unsuspecting Aomine his perspective turn 360 degrees. Right then his interest sparked by the potential the teal head have. He knew the team will need someone like him so he direct Kuroko to a new style he was sure he could pull. This in turn, earn Kuroko a chance to be in the first string and play in official matches hence trolling other schools in the way. Akashi also became interested in the art of trolling because it is a whole new level of mental activities.

"He went beyond my expectation" Akashi said to the team pertaining to Kuroko's skill.

Midorima, who is always the victim of trolling said that he will never understand Kuroko while Murasakibara said that he hate people who are not natural in trolling. Their perspective often clash nevertheless all of them respect Kuroko's special ability.

Then Kise came in their second year. At first he did not understand why a weak person was on the team. However he immediately respect the pale teal head when he saw with his own eyes what he could do. Kise will then ask him to be his official and personal instructor for trolling. Haizaki on the other hand had been eliminated from the team because Akashi sees no fun in trolling him, Kise would be a much better victim. Thus, the generation of miracles was formed. Trolling have never been that fun for all those days.

Who knew all those fun days will soon be taken away from them, their talents boom and their creativity leveled up. The shadow who remain unnoticed was left behind.

**tbc**

* * *

_Next Chapter: Teiko trolling days from the diary of the generation of miracles_

_"Someday I'm gonna find that special someone whom I will enjoy harassing for the rest of my life" - Kuroko_

* * *

**A/n: No I'm not addicted to trolls. I will sure think of other rules next chapter. This is just a flashback and yes this is purely nonsense.**


End file.
